


sorry please help meee

by Ralynn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralynn/pseuds/Ralynn
Summary: i know im not technically supposed to make a fic fOr a fic but i literally spent daaays annnd its 1am and i am a desperate person right abouuttt...............now.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10





	sorry please help meee

ok so its a shiro keith and lance ship obviously if you read the tags and this actually sucks since i really cant even remember anyyything but i do remember there being a?construction??site?!?? but mostly one night lance had to stay in shiros? office for some reason and keith was there too n then things got heated and shiro n lance were being all touchy taboo n then shiro slowly kept pushing lances leg so far back and it went past his head and lance was blushing but they didn’t? do anything becuz they weren’t prepared and lance sayed he doesn’t do tht ( cuz he classy as he should 👁👄➖) thats what i remember....also again construction i think..am pretty sure...im not sure if lance was doing undercover work or if im mixing up my fics?? 

anyways tyy for listening and if you know plssss help i miss tht fic it ws good and not complete i think but i really dont care jss....sighh :/// help ur good sis out :(((


End file.
